


Casanova Kara

by Lola_McGee



Series: Kara is Really Really Queer Slight AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #NotSorry, ? - Freeform, A) Massively Queer, Alien Bee Genders, All the Supergirl Ladies are Queer, Also sorry about all the relationship tags, An Idea I might do differently later, And they all deserve a hug, B) Flirting with all the ladies, But Less Funny Crack, C) The Author Yelling about Alien Genders, F/F, Guys I don't even, Higher than you think, Is this good?, Is this shit?, Kara Danvers is Queer, Kara Thinks All Girls are Really Awesome, Kara's Waifu Kink, Literally chapters and chapters of Kara being, Pink Kryptonite, Probably Crack, The odds of this fic including the phrase, This is literally self-indulgence to the max, Who Knows?, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: Kara really can't deal with pretty girls, okay?  And sometimes, it's too much.  Especially if something else is happening behind the scenes...In case the rambling in the relationship tags don't make much sense:This is not Kalex.Supercorp definitely end game.Supercanary probably end game.Corporate Canary (Which is what I'm calling Lena/Sara, b/c I have no idea if there's a ship name for that) is NOT end game.This is near pure crack and so treat it as such.





	1. Just an Average Day at the DEO

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't really know what this is. I mean I do; it's an excuse to yell about Alien Genders and how many people Kara loves. Especially the ladies and non binary folks (though they don't have much love in universe and this fic won't be including any real OCs, nor headcanoning characters. That's a later fic).
> 
> It's, surprisingly, not a character study. Need a day or two break from all of that.
> 
> Absolute nonsense.

Kara Danvers does not, absolutely does **not** , have a thing for powerful women.

(Which is not the same thing as saying she isn’t attracted to women in the same way she is to people of other genders. It’s definitely not human attraction, though. How it works is a Kryptonian thing; one that she finds impossible to explain in any other language. So, no Winn, she’s not a lesbian, but also not straight, pan, bi, ace, demi, or any other human word to describe sexual/and or romantic attraction. Even Kal-El, who’s too human, never feels comfortable labelling his sexuality as straight, despite his exclusive attraction to human women; it isn’t entirely cultural, and Kal cannot deny that his body is Kryptonian, if nothing else.)

Sure, there’s Cat Grant _(previous occupant of the role of most powerful woman, nay scratch that, most powerful **person** in National City)_ , Lucy Lane _(co-director of the DEO, and overall badass, though slightly weird to think about with the whole Alex thing)_ , Lois Lane _(Daily Planet reporter who’s churned out more important stories than nearly anyone else, though also slightly weird to think about with the whole Kal-El thing)_ , President Marsdin _(simply the most powerful person in the world)_ , Dr. Singh _(chair of National City University’s English department)_ , Sara Lance _(Sort of professional time traveller and dimension hopper doing sort of good)_ , and Lena Luthor _(current occupant of the role of most powerful person in National City, as well as the all important final name on this list)_. And sure, that pattern doesn’t quite carry over to the men in her life. Adam, James, Tim, and… The Disappointment, not to mention the others.

(And it’s absolutely unfair, Kara thinks, that this pattern isn’t ever gonna be applied to Quinn or Sam or Max or any of her other crushes who don’t fit in the nice neat little gender categories. Not to mention Lana Va-Kor. But, Kara doesn’t like thinking too hard about Krypton and those left behind.)

However, Kara Danvers might, just **might** , have a thing for women who have their… crap together.

(Yes, Kara knows that she can swear, that it might make her seem childish to not. But Kara Danvers is a role; one built in truth, yet mixed with a few idiosyncrasies, given to inject just a little bit of personality into this character whose primary purpose is to be unnoticed.)

Now, all these powerful women have their act together; it’s part of what makes them so powerful. But because people only notice her attraction to powerful women doesn’t mean that they are the only women she’s attracted to. It’s the ones who fly under the radar that defy the pattern. Jess straddles the line between powerful and not (what, with being the gatekeeper between Lena and the outside world and all), but she’s certainly put together. 

It’s definitely clear, though, that Natalia, the cute barista at Noonan’s, isn’t powerful; unless she moonlights as a vigilante or something (which honestly would probably make Kara like her less, because Kara doesn’t need another breakable human vigilante in National City). But she’s organized every time Kara walks through the door, ready to prep the usual order but hasn’t quite started yet, just in case there’s a change in routine.

Or Suzy, who went from intern to employed at CatCo, because she simply knew where every supply was and went and what needed to be done to access them, and could give exact descriptions of their location.

Or Max (not the same Max earlier on the list), a stage tech in NCU’s theater program, who was tasked with designing and building the set pieces which _needed_ to be architecturally sound. Not once did her props break.

Or Ms. Fitzgerald whose fingers’--

“Kara?” A light touch on her shoulder jolts Kara back into reality, and away from her woman induced fantasy. (Not fantasy, no nothing like that. Woman induced reverie. No, not quite right. A reverie about women she knows. There, much better.)

Right, Alex, the DEO, the glowing pink rock that looks like a kind of Kryptonite but has yet to affect Kara in any way. The rock that, in a act of frustration, is currently sitting on her bare stomach, trying to get the most intense exposure of its radiation to her body as possible. It radiates heat, warming Kara’s body as if her own stomach is blushing.

“Still nothing. Are we sure this is even Kryptonite?” It’s not the first time Kara’s asked, and each time she asks her voice fills with a little more frustrated, her lips curve into a larger pout.

Alex doesn’t answer; she stopped answering after the third time Kara asked, content to let her sister vent her frustration with a pout rather than in the sparring room. However, Kara didn’t want her sister’s silence to last longer.

“Aaaaaleeeeeex.” Still no response.

“Aaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeex.” Alex still didn’t respond, but glanced over. Kara took this opportunity to give her biggest pout possible.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaleeeeee--” Alex cut her off with a raised hand.

“Kaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaaaaa, you know why we think it’s Kryptonite. Now put it down somewhere that isn’t your body and get up.”

Throwing a confused look over at Alex, Kara does sit up, putting the rock on the surface she was just lying on. “Thought of a different test to try?”

“More like, a different test subject.” 

Confused, Kara blinked, wondering who Alex meant. Each potential other subject flickers through her mind, pausing on one in particular; an involuntary grimace on her lips. “You mean, Mon-El? You know you don’t have to actually hurt--”

“No, no. God, not Mon-El. Clark.”

Relief then more confusion flickered over Kara’s face, her head tilting as she stared at Alex. “Wh-what? Why? Why bring in Kal?”

“Because, of um…” Alex flushed, gesturing vaguely toward Kara’s body, before trailing off.

“Because of?” Alex’s flush didn’t make sense. That flush was reserved for _sex_ stuff. Why now? No sex was happening; not in the immediate vicinity and past, at least. Unless Lucy...

Alex’s uncertain voice cut off Kara’s train of thought. “Because of… physiological differences?”

“Phys--what? What are you on about?”

“You know, biology. He’s a male Kryptonian and you’re--”

“No no no no no. I know what you mean by physiological differences but, but, but that’s not! Just-- wait! Did noone tell you?”

Alex’s face revealed concern and betrayal, which, again Kara didn’t quite understand. “Tell me what? Is Clark trans? Are you? And you never told me? You know--”

“Alex, Alex! No! I am not trans! Neither is Kal! At least not in the human sense.” They both took a deep breath; Alex’s of relief, and Kara’s to organize her thoughts. “It’s just that there just aren’t any major internal physiological differences between Kryptonian genders?”

“What? What about… reproduction?” Alex visibly cringed when she said it out loud.

“Even before the birthing matrix, Kryptonians could… mate freely with any gender and still produce children.”

“So why even have… genders?”

“Mmm… we, that is Kryptonian evolutionary scientists, thought that the different genders expressed different job aptitudes. You know, big burly people to lift big things, smaller agile individuals to hunt, individuals with wide field of vision to gather, etc. For Kryptonians, gender sorta develops after birth alongside natural talents. Of course, science and technology made these distinctions defunct a long time before I was born, but evolution hasn’t caught up yet. I’m just fortunate to be one of the Kryptonian genders that look human enough. Internally, though, most Kryptonians are basically the same. Kal’s probably a big buff person because he basically grew up on Earth with all that Yellow Sun solar radiation. It’s helped me, but since I already had a natural aptitude for the sciences, and a bit of philosophy apparently, I didn’t need to be big and strong on Krypton.”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. “For the moment, let’s… put to one side most of what you just told me, since that’s a lot. I’d still like to bring Clark in to figure this out. Maybe something about his… gender? Maybe something about what you just told me means it,” she gestures to the Kryptonite, “might affect him in a way it doesn’t you. Okay?”

Kara nodded, despite the slight crinkle in her brow speaking volumes about how she feels about including Clark. Alex waved her hand in dismissal, eyes deep in whatever data she was looking at. “Now, go go! I bet one of your many suitors will be willing to entertain you.”

Kara made a fantastic fish impression as Alex laughed her out of the room. But…

Alex did have a point. There were some very lucky ladies who could stand a visit from one very… super reporter.


	2. Jess the Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first stop on Kara's lady loving train is my fourth Supergirl bae, Jess the Secretary!
> 
> (Also, as far as I can tell, this is the only fic tagged Kara/Jess the Secretary??? WHat???? Y'all this needs to be fixed. Give me Kara/Lena/Jess fics. Lena/Jess fics. Kara/Jess fics. Jess/Pam the HR Lady fics. Just give me more Jess.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, yeah. Again, I don't know what this is, or anything.
> 
> This is the basic structure for how most of these chapters will go. Kara flirting with the lady (and maybe even ladies ;) ) of the chapter, before I throw in a bunch of Kryptonian and/or other alien gender/sexuality head canons, and very quickly set up our next lady friend. This is the ride we've got y'all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways!

Jess is absolutely not prepared for the day that Kara Danvers comes to L-Corp and flirts with her. So she’s already shocked to the core. What renders her speechless, however, is how… smooth Kara is.

(She’s seen Kara flirt with Ms. Luthor enough to know that the both are babbling, bumbling messes. She’s never seen either of them being… this direct before.)

So when Kara stood in front of her, waited to make eye contact and honest to god, winked, excuse Jess for needing a moment to compose herself before she can speak. “M-Ms. Danvers.”

“Jess, please. We’ve been over this. Kara.” Kara’s voice was lower than usual; still as sunny as anything, but deeper, less airy.

Jess ducked her head, trying to hide the bright blush that had made itself home on her face. A few deep breaths were needed before she could try to take control of the conversation. “Kara. What can I do for you? Ms. Luthor isn’t in at the moment, and won’t be for the foreseeable future.”

Kara laughs, a throaty chuckle. “I’m just here to see my favourite executive assistant. That and bring her a midday… treat.” 

Images best left for private did not pass through Jess’ mind.

(But if they did; oh what sort of images they were.)

“Excuse me, Ms.--Kara, I mean.”

The chuckle, again. “Mmm, I think I like the sound of that. Miss Kara. You’ve gotta try that one again on me later.” She smirked. “I brought you a coffee, the kind you always get. I figured that by now, you’d be a bit thirsty. Maybe I should have brought a sandwich as well; you look like you’re ready to eat.” Every single word, every phoneme, sounded absolutely sinful.

And it’s a few seconds that Kara’s words actually sink in, and she finally notices the two coffees being held in Kara’s hands, one being proffered to her. She reaches for it, the slight hint of chocolate allows her to sniff deeply. “Oh, thank you Kara. How kind.”

“Always for the people I care about.” Kara straightened herself out, stretching with her free hand. “I should probably be leaving you alone so you can get whatever work you’re stealing from under Lena’s nose. And stories never wait around for no woman anyway.” Her chuckle this time sounded much closer to normal.

Jess felt a momentary pang, wishing Kara to stay a little longer. “Want me to let Ms. Luthor know that you stopped by?”

“No, no. I’ll probably be seeing her later. Bye Jess.” Kara began to walk off.

“Oh. Bye Kara!” Jess pauses, before remembering her manners. “Thanks for the coffee!”

Kara responded with a wave and grin before disappearing from view.

If it took Jess a half hour to calm herself enough to be seriously productive again; well, Ms. Luthor wasn’t in the office today and no one needed to know, did they?

__________________________________________________________________________

Kara came out of talking to Jess riding a high. Meaningless flirting was always fun; successful meaningless flirting even more so. A rush of good feelings directly to Kara’s head.

(Kara isn’t naive. She knows that most flirting requires a slight promise of sexual interest. And it’s fine when she just means to flirt as a mutual exchange; for the other person a presumable ego boost, and for Kara, the thrill of the interaction. No one expects light flirting to actually go anywhere. And if they do, well, maybe a broken finger or two will teach them not to have such expectations in the future, when the other end of the flirting wasn’t metaphorically made of steel.)

(No, it’s when it’s serious that Kara has trouble. When the person might actually expect something; might wish to see her body, touch her. Expect her to respond like a human would. To feel something other than physical closeness. That’s when she becomes a mess at flirting. Because she’s not sure she can survive letting the right person in.)

Perhaps she should have been a little more concerned; Jess is not a bosom buddy of Kara’s, not by a long shot. But they know each other, and Jess might take it as something a little more serious, a little more real than its intention. However, she had honestly gone to L-Corp to drop off a coffee for Jess. The flirting was more of a last second decision. And Kara Danvers, the role, was useful for pleading non-intention. If Jess made a deal about it, she could always deny meaning anything.

(Maybe she should be a little worried that she seemed perfectly okay with kind of, sort of, okay almost definitely, gaslighting a friend, or anyone at all. But, to be fair to herself, Kara didn’t intend to deny that anything flirtatious happened, just that she would deny that she had meant anything too flirtatious. Throw in lots and lots of apologies, a pout conveying how bad she felt about the whole situation, and promise to buy Jess more coffee or something. That would be okay, right? Right?)

Okay, so maybe Kara does feel a little bad about the situation. And she shouldn’t do it again. No flirting with people she runs into rather regularly if she does not intend to pursue it any further.

Still, the high from successful flirting (considering how Jess’ heart stuttered, or (in one of Kara’s favourite sounds) blood rushed to her face), she got a wonderful, beautiful, brilliant idea. One that she couldn’t possibly put off. 

For maybe, just perhaps, a certain snarky CEO-in-absentia might be willing to finally explain what her absence means to a certain super hero. WIth that thought in mind, Kara ducked into an alley, changed into her super suit, and followed a distant heartbeat at a leisurely (for flying) pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope... this didn't make your eyes bleed at least?
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day. Especially comments because it lets me know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> And feel free to yell at me about anything down in the comments. Especially if it's #AlienBeeGenders.
> 
> And hmmm... I wonder whose coming up next...
> 
> Also I figured I should clarify some confusion, maybe, here at the bottom so it doesn't interfere with the story? I realize how I tagged the relationships and in my first note probably was confusing af, especially considering I maaaay misunderstand how OT3 are generally used work.
> 
> So let me be clear as possible. Maybe as clear as possible? If anybody's confused, I wouldn't blame you. So ask questions if you don't follow! But in brief:  
> Supercorp is happening. No question. Lena, my sad gay dramatic extra baby, will get a happy ending and the girl.
> 
> What I was debating with myself was whether or not SuperCanary should happen along with Supercorp. I have now answered this question, but won't tell you guys the answer. ;P
> 
> What I wanted to make clear is that if SuperCanary happened alongside Supercorp, it wouldn't be a threesome deal. There will be no Sara/Lena. Instead, it'll be our two human gals giving different kinds of loving to our favourite Kryptonian. (Informedly and consentingly of course.)
> 
> Clear? No? Oops.


	3. Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides to swing by her favourite media mogul's hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon less overt flirting this time. I felt like it would have been weird/wouldn't fit the tone of this story if there was overt obvious flirting. But don't worry! Still a lot 
> 
> And again, sorry inflicting this upon y'all.

The moment that Supergirl, Her Hero (in almost all, but not every, sense of the phrase), landed right in front of her while she was lounging in the sun, reading, Cat Grant’s mind raced with every possible reason this visit was happening; far too many included mortal danger; to either herself, Carter or CatCo.

(After all, there was an understanding between the two: they both kept a fair bit of distance, both trying to feel out a world where neither had to rely on the other. Until they both could stand freely.)

But there was no way in hell she was going let herself show any worry, let a single sign of fear through. No, Cat Grant is too put-together for that. And, if her Super needs her, then she’ll be there, not mentally trying to solve the mystery before the solution is given. After all, outside of her sons and her unofficial… something of a sort-of former assistant, Supergirl is certainly Cat’s favourite person.

(And yes, Cat knows that her intrepid, beautiful Kara and Supergirl are, in some grand sense of the phrase, the same person. But it’s so much easier to treat them as two, to let that information hide away in the back of her mind, unexamined. She might have more time, now that she’s no longer engaged in the day to day work of CatCo. But, for the sake of journalistic integrity, she can pretend.)

(She silently laughed at herself for that. She can’t lie to herself, never learnt the trick on how, no matter how often she tries. No, she knows she had, still has, other reasons for leaving it alone.)

So instead of giving any appearance of fear, terror, excitement or any emotion beyond disinterested acknowledgement, she merely lowered her shades before speaking. “Supergirl.”

Supergirl sits down on the foot of the sun chair that Cat had laid herself out upon. “Cat.” Something about Supergirl bothered Cat; not all of the pieces fit together. Supergirl shot Cat her grin: the confident one, the one that Supergirl would give Cat, never Kara. “How’s finding yourself going?”

And that’s what stuck out to Cat. The… lack of tenseness. Lack of urgency. No danger. But, then why? “Oh, you know Supergirl. Sometimes a girl’s got to relax. Spend some quality time with her son. Sort herself out. And I think,” pausing for a moment, Cat stretched herself out, dignified in only a way that Cat can be, silently noting how Kara’s eyes lingered over her body. _Interesting; I always had a suspicion._ “I think, it’s suiting me just fine.”

“So you’re happy?” Cat saw that split second of hurt and pain, covered up instantly; hears the unspoken words sitting heavily between them. _So you’re happy without me? So you’re happy when your life doesn’t have me in it?_ And really, she shouldn’t indulge her assistant like this; of course she can be happy without Supergirl in her life, much like Supergirl ought to be happy without Cat Grant around for every moment.

(But Cat knows that she’s not going to be able to be harsh during this conversation. That this moment requires delicacy and softness. And, she has never been good with giving Kara anything but softness.)

“Yes. Yes I am.” Supergirl’s face fell, but Cat continued onwards anyway. “I am happy here, but that doesn’t mean I miss National City. Or CatCo. Or,” Cat stared her protege directly in the eyes, “the friends I have made there.” Kara’s mouth (for it was Kara, in this moment; the suit couldn’t hide that from Cat), held slightly apart, as if she were about to speak, but Cat hurried, cutting her off. “Supergirl, I do not know, nor care to know, about what prompted this line of questioning. But it has been a long time since you’ve been just a project for me; just CatCo’s hero. I… care about you.” The moment settled between them, a little too tense to be wonderful, but too comfortable to be off. The two were leaning closer together, and Cat couldn’t tell in what way; what would happen if she left the moment alone.

“Now chop chop. Go save the world, or whatever it was you were doing before you so rudely interrupted my reading.” Supergirl laughed and stood, brushing her skirt, and the moment broke.

“Of course Cat. Do let me know when you’re back in National City.” She waved, her legs tensing for her liftoff.

“I’m certain you’ll know before I get the chance to tell you.” And there was Supergirl’s chuckle, the confident one, as she was off. Not travelling particularly quickly. So Cat knew what she was doing when she muttered to herself.

“I miss you too Kara. But I am happy. This… this is what I needed.” And she meant it, wholeheartedly. Then, she opened her book and started reading again.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The fact that Kara had been able to resist turning around, flying back and kissing Cat Grant after hearing her murmur felt like a Herculean accomplishment. The fact that she felt that urge at all concerned her.

(Okay, so perhaps having that urge wasn’t necessarily new. She liked kissing well enough; thought it was plenty enjoyable. And so, it wasn’t as if she never imagined kissing the girls she liked. What was it that Maggie told Alex before Alex ran off to find Lucy? We should kiss the girls we want to kiss? Well, while Kara did not approve at all of the lack of explicit consent included, she was perfectly fine with the corollary: we should imagine kissing the girls we want to kiss.)

(And so yes, she may have imagined kissing Cat Grant on a few occasions. So, yes, maybe the fact she had the urge to kiss Cat wasn’t surprising; if, perhaps, a little weird with the whole Adam situation. Another similarity between Earth and Kryptonian relationships; families can be complicated.)

It was the intensity of the urge that struck Kara. The immediacy of it. Similar to how she felt about Jess, less than an hour before. She felt the need to flirt with Jess the moment she approached. Or how she committed Cat’s stretched body to memory automatically; probably leering like some kind of pervert. 

Once was an accident. Twice was worrisome. And Supergirl doesn’t necessarily get try things three times to see the pattern. So, yes, something was wrong.

She picked up the phone to call Alex, mentally setting a course for Alex’s apartment. Alex picked up on the second ring. _“Stop calling people while you’re flying.”_

“W-what? W-who says I’m doing anything like that?” Kara slowed down her flight, hoping to reduce any noise from rushing air.

_“Kara. I can hear your crinkle from here.”_

“Fiiiiine.” She reluctantly lowered herself down to just on top of a tree; she had apparently been flying over a forest. “Anyway, I’m calling you because something--”

_“Something is weird and you think it might have to do with the Kryptonite.”_

“How do you always know?” Her pout, the one she used to lovingly tease Alex, was in full force.

Alex just chuckled. _“While usually it’s simply a sister’s intuition, in this case… Well Clark and Lois are here. You might want to come to the DEO.”_ And she hung up.

Kara sighed, lifting off again and correcting her course to the DEO. Well if life wasn’t complicated sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time? Plot. And by plot I mean, the author does the main bit of yelling about alien genders/sexualities that she's been gearing up to do.
> 
> Also a lot more sister interacting!
> 
> And Kara being queer af!
> 
> As always: Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day! Especially comments, because it lets me know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> #AlienBeeGenders


	4. The Lane's and an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara runs into two sisters back at the DEO; also finally we get our justification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, this is the chapter that's the most significant departure from the usual format. Mainly because this chapter mostly serves as a) the platform by which the author screams the most about alien gender and sexuality head canons. And b) the author tries to justify this story's existence. So, again, I apologize that some of you have decided to sit down and read this.
> 
> So, no, no Lane's POV's. All Kara this time; Kara and her never ending lady crushes.
> 
> And a shout out to all of you: each reader, each commenter, each kudoser, each bookmarker. Yesterday this fic surpassed 1000 hits! OMG 1000! And 10 of y'all bookmarked, and more than 75 kudoses! You guys have all been amazing, and I cherish each interaction with you all.
> 
> Brief warning: the end of this chapter and next chapter feature more frequent swearing than usual, and slightly more potent curse words. Not a tonal shift, but a character one.

Kara thinks it’s slightly unfair, a teeny-tiny bit unfair, that two of her family members get to make out with a Lane on a regular basis.

(She’s still super happy for both Kal and Alex, so happy to see both of them in loving relationships. But sometimes she wants to make out with one of the Lane’s and she can’t even ask for their consent because it would be weird. And while Kryptonian views on monogamy and human views on it differ, it would be weird on either world.)

So when she entered the DEO to be greeted by not one, but both Lane sisters looking sharp as ever; Lucy in her uniform and Lois in her “I’m getting shit done” pantsuits; well, that’s just something that Kara’s gay heart can’t necessarily handle.

And if the first thing that Lois said to her was “Midvale, I’m hot as hell, aren’t I?”, her voice filled with the self-confidence that could make anyone swoon. Well, if Kara wasn’t certain that she couldn’t have a heart attack, she’d have been speed-dialing an ambulance.

And when Kara realized that, judging by Lois’ cocked eyebrow and Lucy’s look of gentle exasperation, _she was expected to answer_. Well, who wouldn’t lose all function of speech at that point? So, Kara does the only thing she can possibly do; squeak and nod her head vigorously. While the eyebrow remained cocked, and the look remained gently exasperated, subtle gestures of amusement played across both of their faces.

And, of course, this was all leading up to something, “So, can you, maybe, enlighten me on why my fiancé, a man who’s been devoted to me from the moment he laid eyes on me, followed me around like a lovesick puppy, and literally has never made eyes at anyone else since we met; why that man is suddenly flirting with a pretty hobbit and telling him how attractive he is. Not to mention,” she holds up her hand to cut off anything Kara might say, “And had to be restrained from trying to find James Olsen, Superman’s best friend for a long-time James, and still can’t stop talking about his smile?”

The words tumble out of Kara’s mouth quicker than she can catch them. “No. I can’t imagine why anyone would ever willingly take their eyes off a Lane.” And just… silence. She hadn’t meant to say that second sentence. Hadn’t even recognized it as a thought she was having before it was out.

Kara felt unable to move; she wanted to fly away, so badly. To go live on the moon, or fly in the sun. Just be literally anywhere else. But she couldn’t move, couldn’t even bring up the decency to look away from the two sisters. Lois looked unperturbed, but Lucy looked a little flushed. And then, for whatever reason that only Rao knew, they started laughing.

Loud, raucous laughter, tears forming in the corner of Lois’ eyes, as she reached out to grab Kara’s wrist, pulling her gently. “Come on, Midvale. I think we need to go see your sister.” 

__________________________________________________________________________

Unsurprisingly, they found Alex in the same lab room that Kara had left her in a few hours prior. And though the Kryptonite was no longer in the room, Kal-El was.

Lois abandoned Kara’s wrist to stand just behind Kal, while Lucy went and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips; and Alex responded with a dopey smile.

After the kiss, Alex caught Kara’s eye, letting her know it was time for some explaining. “So, we think we know what the Kryptonite does, which we’re dubbing Pink Kryptonite for the moment for reasons that will become apparent. Want to give a guess?”

Now Kara was fairly certain she knew what was happening; Kara was a scientific genius, after all. But she could tell how excited Alex was, how much she wanted to explain it. The sight made her heart fill a little, seeing her sister excited to speak, so she just shook her head, letting Alex know it was okay.

Alex stood, subtly hip checking Lucy, before reaching out and touching Kara lightly on the shoulder. “Kara, it’s very serious.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “We think it gayifies Kryptonians.” And that was it; the whole room started laughing. Again. Lucy, Lois, Alex and even Kal. Each joining in a chorus of laughter that filled the room.

Kara to her own credit, did break something of a smile before frowning again. “Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait. You two,” and she pointed at the two Lane sisters, “you knew? You were in on this.” Still trying to quiet their laughter, the two could only nod. “And that’s why you asked me that Lois?” Another nod, while Lois broke out into further cackling.

Alex perked up at that. “What did Lois ask you?” Kara looked down, silently, blushing. 

And Lucy had to pick up the slack here. “She asked her,” a snort, an honest to goodness snort from a Lane, escaped her at this moment. “Babe, she asked her ‘I’m hot as hell, aren’t I?’” And with that, the room fell to hysterics once again; Kara finally getting to join in on the fun.

__________________________________________________________________________

“So, wait. How can Pink Kryptonite turn Kryptonians gay? We talked about that sort of stuff earlier.” Both Lanes and Kal had already left the room, Kal promising to fly back to Metropolis and take the day off. Alex was writing things down, notes almost certainly, and Kara sat with her; deciding that maybe keeping close to her sister (who she, therefore, will never ever have gay feelings for, ever) would be a good idea.

“Well, and this is only a hypothesis, okay? Simply put, we can’t really figure this out since our sample size is two,” and Kara tried her best to keep her face passive, this quick reminder of Krypton’s passing, “and Clark’s lived on Earth for basically his entire life. But, from what you told me, Kryptonians don’t really have a sexual orientation thing going, right?” Kara nodded. “So we suspect that what Pink Kryptonite does is to intensify the attraction that Kryptonians feel to their own gender, as well as making you lot more confident ; so on Krypton, if this were to take place, you would be more attracted to people of your own gender as compared to all the other ones. With me so far?” Another nod.

“But, we’re not on Krypton, and neither of you have been there for years; Clark didn’t know about Kryptonian genders until I told him about it, and you’ve spent as much time on Earth as on Krypton. So we suspect either, a) both of you have been socialized to think of yourself in human gender terms or b) human females match up well to your Kryptonian gender and the same for human males with Clark. And, that’s it really.” Kara didn’t know if she agreed, but, well, it was the best explanation she could think of. So once again, a nod.

A mischievous smirk filled Alex’s face. “And as to why we didn’t notice earlier with you, while you’re always something of a gay mess, and before you say you’re not Lena,” and every protest Kara had died on her lips, “Clark trying to sleep with Winn was a bit more pattern breaking.”

“He was flirting with Winn, not trying to sleep with him.”

Alex grin disappeared into a look of surprise, as if this were news to her. “Huh? But don’t Kryptonians all have that pansexual thing going, to use human terms? Why wouldn’t he have slept with Winn?”

 

“Well, two things, 1) definitely not pan, and that actually matters for this conversation, and 2) you know that thing where Kryptonians bond-mate with one person for life? Yeah, that’s why.” A breath, a wind-up for a lengthy explanation; Kara could sense her speech formalizing; memories flashing to her time preparing for the Science Guild, as she learned what tone was best in presenting her findings. It’s been a long time since she had to, but it flowed back to her easily. 

“So, first off, Kryptonians don’t really experience sexual attraction. Yeah, we discussed it in the past briefly, but it’s important. Kryptonians can form what are, as close as human terms, romantic and pseudo-sexual relationships. While the pseudo-sexual relationships only existed for off-worlders who have anything approaching a sex drive, say humans or L’lingians, Kryptonians often had many romantic relationships, and if so inclined, pseudo-sexual relationships; almost certain a socialized thing. Why Clark never showed anyone else any interest after Lois came around. However, Kryptonians only mate with, only have children, with one person for life. And that’s not a socialized part of our habits. It’s built into our biologies. Once we form said attachment, it actually became impossible for us to mate with another. Even after the birthing matrix, since they need the reproductive material. So, in essence, I don’t think Clark could mate with another.”

Before Alex could respond, could say anything, the door burst open with a loud crash, and a blonde woman fell on through it.

“So, that was super interesting, gorgeous, and maybe enough to get a girl curious, but you’re telling me that someone humanoid, somewhere wants to fuck L’lingians; those bee looking motherfuckers with five different sexes, only two of which can mate with each other? The other three sometimes actually die of sexual frustration? And, considering their habits, who knows how many alien bee genders they have? Well, the universe is fucked up, ain’t it?”

All Kara and Alex could do was stare. Oh, what a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #AlienBeeGenders #Always
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and like always, Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day. Especially comments, since it lets me know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> Next time: a little birdy gets to have some fun.


	5. Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Lance makes an appearance and things get very gay very fast. Even too gay for Alex "I'm so queer that it shines out of my ass" Danvers.
> 
> Also some #Poly discourse for y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! What? I just started writing this one and couldn't stop. And considering I only lightly edit these chapters and they're unbetaed, now that I have this one done, I figured I might as well not make you guys wait. Sure, it means I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but it will either tomorrow or the day after. And, you're getting this one early, so no complaining.
> 
> So, if you've been following this story but didn't read the chapter before, go back and do that! It's important stuff!
> 
> This is also the gayest thing I've written in a long time, and it makes me so happy to have actually put these words to paper.
> 
> Finally, I have no idea if this Sara's ooc or not. Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow aren't shows I really watch, and so Sara's voice is not one I'm really familiar with. Especially at the end of this chapter: Someone needed to say those things, that someone had to be the person in Sara's role, but I have no idea if these are things that Sara would say. So please forgive me y'all (you're also very welcome to point it out in the comments).
> 
> And finally, a warning: like the end of last chapter, swearing comes in a little quicker and heavier than previously. I don't know, Sara and Alex bring out the more vulgar side of me.
> 
> Edit: Just letting you know that some of this chapter was edited. Not a lot, and nothing was changed. But if you read something and went: what happened there, well it might have just been fixed.

Whatever freak providence of the multiverse deposited Sara into the same dimension, galaxy, solar system, world, country, city and _building_ as a hot blonde superhero who actually wouldn’t end up arresting her and actually liked her? Well, she wasn’t going to question it’s beneficence, no not at all. And to catch said extremely attractive superhero in the middle of a conversation that, at least tangentially, had to deal with sex? Well, Sara was starting to feel truly blessed.

She probably should have reconsidered that feeling after she fell through the door and, after a stunned moment where she babbled something about L’lingians (which, again, what the actual fuck?), some kind of agent suddenly was pointing a gun at her. But, hey, some of her best nights began with a sexy redhead pointing a gun at her. So, really, who would blame her for not totally writing this whole thing off?

And then she was picked up and squeezed, the air slowly being forced from her lungs. She automatically tried to break the hold, but its grip was too tight. “Sara!”

It’s only then that the redhead intervened. “Supergirl! She… might need to breathe!” And if that didn’t feel like some kind of insult, she wasn’t sure what is. But still, it got the job done, as she was released, hands still lightly gripping her shoulders though.

And there she was: Kara “Fucking Supergirl” Danvers, in all her fucking glory. Eyes kind but fierce, biceps bulging unsubtly under the suit, and that too-bright grin that lights up any room. It’s enough to take a girl’s breath away. But not every girl is the White Canary, trained by the League of Assassins. Not every girl hops through time and space. So, despite the odds, Sara felt pretty confident she could do this. “Hi.” Nailed it.

(She was actually quite proud of that moment; it might seem like a such a simple thing, but the air was forced out of her lungs only moments prior. Not to mention that when you’re that close to a living goddess, and such an attractive one at that, words can become quite hard. And yet her voice didn’t tremor, she didn’t stammer. So she did nail it. She nailed the ever loving shit out of it.)

Still, she pushed herself away from Kara and reached her hand out to the redhead. “So introductions, I presume?”

While at some point she had lowered the gun, she didn’t take Sara’s hand.

“Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.”

She stole a glance at Kara, smirking. “Sara Lance, and you must be the famous sister then.” The woman, Alex, glared at Kara, with a face that clearly said _We’ll talk about this later._ Kara was looking anywhere but at the two. Sara took a step forward, closing the space between her and Alex, “I was told you might be amenable to a drink, is that--”

“Taken.”

“I’m free.”

The two responses came at the exact same moment. And all three people in the room had their eyes open as wide as possible, unsure where to look.

Sara broke silence first, looking over to Kara with a confident smirk. “You turned me down last time. Not that I mind a change of mind.”

Kara’s face looked as if it would be bright red, if Kryptonians could flush. “Ummmm…”

Alex stepped in. “I think she’s going to have to say no.”

Sara’s eyes remained on Kara. “And why couldn’t she say that herself?”

Kara’s turn. “Because _she_ …” she emphasized, before rushing out the rest of the sentence, “ismaybeundertheinfluenceofasubstancewhichmakesitfarmorelikelythatshesgonnaspeakoutaboutherladycrushes.”

“Kara, gorgeous, can you repeat that for the humans in the audience?”

“Ummm…. I said that...” A breath, “I’m maybe under the influence of a substance which makes it far more likely that I’m going to speak out about my lady crushes?”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Sara stepped into Kara, pointing a finger lightly into her chest, “I thought you were straight!”

“No! I presumed you wanted to get laid, and not just make out!” Alex’s presence seemed to have slipped both Sara and Kara’s mind, as the two simply stare at each other.

And Sara can’t do anything but laugh, watching every kind of horror flash across Kara’s face. “Oh, I’m very, very willing to settle for just making out with you. Speaking of, can I--” she lets her face approach Kara’s slowly, intent clear. Pausing, lips less than an inch apart, each of Kara’s shallow breaths fluttering lightly over her. And Kara closed the gap, lips pressing on Sara’s the anticipation of the moment when the lips connect but the kiss hasn’t begun building with Sara...

Before tearing away; a quick examination revealed the object of her affection being dragged outside by one Agent Alexandra Danvers, who just looked over her shoulder and gave a glare that read: _If you leave, I will hunt you down, and end you._ The door slammed shut.

__________________________________________________________________________

A whining noise escaped Kara’s lips the moment the door closed.

(Lips that could be kissing Sara Lance. Lips that were this close to kissing her. Lips that had just touched hers.)

Fairly certain that complete sentences weren’t on the table at that particular moment, Kara decided for a simple route. “Aleeeeeeex, why?”

Alex’s response was the deadly disappointed sister glare. “You know exactly why. Too many reason to even count. But let’s get started shall we?” Without even waiting for Kara, she started pointing fingers up in the air, not even pausing between listings. “1) Who the hell even is she? 2) How does she know your secret identity and about me? 3) Has she even signed an NDA? 4) You’re still under the influence of Pink Kryptoninte! You didn’t forget that, right?” And perhaps, just perhaps Kara had. “5) What about Lena?” 

Alex raised her other hand, continuing her chain of reasons. “6) Did you remember I was still in the room and never, ever want to see something like that? 7) Even if points 1-6 weren’t valid, maybe you should talk to this Sara about your miscommunication before you make out with her? 8) Let me restate, Pink Kryptonite! And I can go on!” Kara opened her mouth, only to be shut down by a glare from Alex. “Now, you are going to answer each and every one of these points, and then we’ll deal with Sara Lance, whomever she may be, and then we’re going to go down to the sparring room and I can kick your ass for this, got it?”

Kara winced, remembering every other time that Alex suggested sparring under such circumstances; it wasn’t pretty. But, she couldn’t refuse, now could she? “Soooo… 1-3 can be answered by the fact that she’s one of my different dimension friends; like Barry. She hit on me, I mentioned you,” seeing the glare from Alex she quickly added on, “Obviously after you coming out but before you got with Lucy! I also didn’t really get a chance to decide whether or not she should know; she was just told when I was in the other Earth, and I figured that being in a different universe means that the odds of her revealing my secret identity were pretty low. Also it’s hard to track people down from different dimensions and make them sign NDAs, you know.” Kara made a split second decision to not mention the Time Masters or League of Assassins, not just yet anyway.

“4 and 8, it felt like the right thing to do, and she was obviously consenting and Maggie said that we ought to kiss the girls we want to kiss, to which I mentally add on ‘if they consent’ so it seem okay on that front, because Rao I really want to kiss her. She’s just so pretty. Umm… what else, 6, it’s not like I chose the time or the place, but neither should I have said no and created a whole huge set of misunderstandings and 7, one can talk after one kisses!”

Alex just nodded, raising an eyebrow. “And what about 5?”

 _Fuck._ Kara was maybe kinda hoping that Alex had forgotten about 5, but of course she hadn’t. “And-and Lena… umm…” In truth, Kara didn’t have a good answer for that. She was Kryptonian, an actual daughter of Krypton, so she wasn’t opposed to kissing multiple people at the same time, as long as she chose just one to mate with. But she also knew that some Earth people got a bit uptight about that kind of thing. And, of course, if she had to choose, she’d choose Lena 10 out of 10 times because how could she not, but she didn’t want to have to choose, and she was fairly certain that that wasn’t only the Pink Kryptonite talking.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t know what to do about Lena, okay? Maybe I’ve been sorta avoiding her all day as soon as I figured something odd might be going on because I don’t know how to approach her! Maybe I really care about her! Like as much as I cared about James, and yes in that way! But maybe, I want to kiss the girls who I want to kiss and would consensually kiss me and that wouldn’t take anything away from how much I like Lena, and perhaps that’s selfish of me, but I don’t think so! And that doesn’t even mention the fact that Lena almost certainly doesn’t like me in that way! After all… She’s Lena, beautiful, billionaire genius and probably very very straight, and I’m….” Kara found it difficult to say anything any more, and Alex simply pulled her in for a hug, Kara holding her, breathing slowly. She wasn’t crying; didn’t feel close to it. Rather she felt emotionally drained.

“It’s okay with me, you know.” A voice at the door caused the two to jump apart slightly, only to notice Sara standing there. She caught Alex’s eye first. “Your sound proofing is shit, by the way. Heard every word. And yes, I’ll sign an NDA, if only because it’ll be really fun to see if you guys can try to enforce it.” Then she turned to Kara. “Look, I personally don’t want anything serious in a relationship right now. Stable? Sure. Someone who I can find regularly and kiss and who actually likes me and I actually like? Great. A long-term partner? No. Someone to be all domestic with? No. I’m just looking for friends with benefits, and in this case, the benefits are kissing, and other things to be negotiated.” She smirked at Kara’s downturned face, as if hiding a blush. “So I am very, very willing to share.” Sara approached Kara, stepping between her and Alex, touching Kara’s cheek gently.

“But if this Lena, whoever she is, wants you and doesn’t want to share? That’s okay too. Your decision is the final one, and if you want her go for it. There are so many attractive people I could kiss across time and space. And sure, it’d be disappointing not even getting to kiss you, but I’ll live. And I can’t tell you if she’s not straight, but no queer girl could look at you and go: Nope, not even going to consider it. Trust me on that.” Kara swallowed, barely capable of speaking. “Now, I’m going to be here at the DEO, and yes Agent Danvers I know where this is and yes Kara was the one who mentioned it,” Alex gives a belaboured sigh, rolling her eyes gently, “at least until the Waverider comes and picks me up, so I’m not going to disappear before you get a chance and just in case I do, I’ll make sure to give a device so you can communicate with us; just in case you need help or want to talk to a friend.

“And lastly, before you run off to this other woman while you still are under the influence, which sounds really bad now that I say it out loud, can I?” Her lips approached Kara’s again, less than a hair apart, as Kara nodded, a barely perceptible nod that was still there. And their lips press together.

The kiss was short, sweet; mere lip on lip; no grand biting of lips or wrestling of tongues. It only lasted a few seconds, before Sara breaks it off. It still intoxicated Kara. “Oh, how I wanted to do that. Now, you can run along gorgeous. And,” she looked over her shoulder, staring at Alex’s “I’m slightly ill because my sister just kissed someone in front of me, but I guuuueeeeessssss I’m happy about it because I love my sister” face, “Agent Danvers? I’ll sign that NDA… if you can catch me.” And with that, she was off, running down a corridor and quickly disappearing from sight.

Alex spared a glance at Kara, taking in the slight smile on her face, and can’t help but return it. “Kara, I’ll go run her down. You go get the girl. The… other girl. Girl number 2? Number 1? Whatever. Go get Lena.” And with that, she was following in the direction Sara ran off in.

Kara wondered, for a moment, if she should have warned Alex, after all, that Sara was a highly trained assassin and therefore could probably hide out at the DEO for as long as she wanted. But shrugging that concern off, she started toward the exit.

Time for her to run down another CEO; this time, one whose heart beat is much, much closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for subjecting this all upon y'all.
> 
> We're nearing the end folks. A chapter focusing on Lena and then the epilogue are all that's left.
> 
> Lena's chapter will have more poly yelling.
> 
> The epilogue will, obviously, be filled with #AlienBeeGenders discourse. Nothing but.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day! Especially comments because that lets me know what you guys are thinking. Always feel free to yell at me also.
> 
> Also do let me know if you think that the Supercorp end game is too sudden in story. I wish I spent more time building up to it, dropping more hints than only a few before how much Lena means to Kara, but I didn't want to detract from any of our other ladies stories. Hope y'all can forgive me for that.
> 
> Love y'all. Have a beautiful day!


	6. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kara and Lena get a chance to sit down and be the super soft gays together that they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might as well be titled: Lena is my sad dramatic extra gay baby, and Kara can't keep it together whenever she thinks of Lena, but somehow the two together are nonstop supportive and caring and so here have a chapter of them being soft lovely not-quite girlfriends together and damn #relationshipsgoals. It's also by far the longest chapter I've written so far on AO3.
> 
> Also, fair warning, this chapter is just a bunch of dialogue. Like nearly nonstop dialogue of these two being super soft around each other, it might give you tooth ache. Like long ass paragraphs of rambling and them walking through basic things and making sure they both understand and follow, because these two are the best girlfriends, but it might be a boring read. Mostly for the #PolyDiscourse and the Vine.
> 
> Also, remember when I said last chapter was the gayest thing I've ever written? Well this is. This is super gay. I would say that this chapter being super gay, like omfg so gay y'all, is a thank you to you guys for 100 kudos (Like, what? Really? Over a hundred people in this world looked at this and went: yeah, I liked this enough that I might as well let the author know that I think they did a good job. You guys are too great and kind for me.) But really this chapter was always going to be extremely gay. It's my Supergirl #OTP after all.

Lena Luthor knew, has always known, that she had a certain reputation for dramatics. And she would never be the one to deny it.

(Double crossing your own mother in a needlessly convoluted way when there would have been hundreds of other, simpler and cleaner ways of doing so? Dramatic.)

(Throwing a gala, designing it to be specifically a trap and not letting Supergirl know? Dramatic.)

(Metaphorically forcing Supergirl into taking an Alien Detector Test because she just wanted to spend more time with a pretty girl? Dramatic.)

(Doing some extreme bungee jumping with difficult to see wires, despite her absolute hatred and fear of flying, to get her best friend/crush to just _finally_ dispense with the “we both know that you know that I know” drama and stop trying to make lame excuses when said best friend/crush ended up using her powers to make _Lena’s_ life easier, and just hoping that Kara’s panic will stop her from fully taking in the situation? Dramatic.)

But she always would dispute that she was the _most_ dramatic. Oh no, that title didn’t belong to her. It belonged to the blonde Superhero who crashed through her window, kneeled in front of her while she was sitting on her couch, and just stared her in her eyes. Stared into her eyes, unblinking for several whole minutes; each moment getting more and more nerve wracking. Not that she could move, no. Despite the urge to just jump up and run away, she felt trapped under Kara’s gaze, Kara’s blue eyes drawing her in.

(And maybe, just maybe, her flair for the dramatic kept her rooted, kept her waiting for the next moment to come. For the other shoe to drop. To see what Kara had planned.)

And out of every scenario running rampant through her head, out of every reason why Kara flew through the window (from the all-too-plausible “your life is in danger but for whatever reason I can’t come out and say it” to the sadly-unlikely “Hey I know we’re both queer and I really really like you so maybe let’s make out and date and get married and buy a house and have 5 dogs and 3 cats and maybe one day have kids”), what happened wasn’t one she considered.

No, out of everything, when Kara eventually spoke, what she came out was, “Lena, it gayified me.”

And if that didn’t break Lena’s mind a little, no one ought to blame her. “What?”

And then the rambling began; the more endearing than it should have been rambling. “I mean you already know that I’m not straight, both in the ‘I’m an alien so what are human sexualities’ and in the ‘yep, definitely human, 100%, no question and I will make out with the people of any gender’ sense, but, well, you know Kryptonite right? Of course you do, you’re Lena Luthor, and gorgeous genius who designed most of my anti-Kryptonite stuff, and you clearly know about the different colours, and well we found a new colour, pink, and what it does is make Kryptonians more attracted to their Kryptonian gender and wow that’s a conversation we should probably have at some point since you’d probably love to hear all about it, and well, Kal and I have been on Earth for so long that that sorta translates to Kal starting to flirt with Winn right in front of Lois which, wow, I hope Lucy or Alex, preferably Alex since I may have admitted I think Lois and Lucy are hot in front of both of them at the same time so I think things might be a bit awkward with Lucy for a bit, got a video of that--the Kal thing, not my thing--since that would be hilarious, and for me, well it means that all the lady crushes I’ve got I can’t help but act upon them so I may have flirted with Jess and you absolutely cannot tell her about that, but I’ve been avoiding you all day, even when I was only suspecting something was going on, because you deserve way much more than this me hitting on you, like you deserve flowers and puppies and long walks on the beach and then I had a conversation with Alex and Sara, one of my other dimension friends!, though I’m not sure we’re just friends any more since I think we’re kissing pals or something but only if you allow that and they basically half made me realize half made me think that I should just come and chat with you but I didn’t think about whether or not you were busy and I can just go?” The ramble ended weakly, as Kara turned her head to the window, perhaps noticing for the first time how she actually entered Lena’s apartment.

Lena did actually follow the entire ramble; it’s a skill one picked up with enough time spent around Kara Danvers. So her stomach did bottom out for a brief moment when Kara mentioned this Sara as a kissing pal, before the oddest part of this stuck out to her. “Kara, darling. That was a lot, so I don’t know where exactly to start, but why exactly would it have to be okay with _me_ if you and this Sara kiss?”

And with that, Kara’s eyes opened widely, the look of pure shock that Lena had come to know so well filling her face. And then, the stuttering. “Umm… well, maybe, about that? On Krypton things were different and so poly relationships were far more common.“

“I still don’t see how this relates to me and my permission for you to kiss people.” Of course Lena knew what she hoped it meant; knew that this was, apparently, the moment her fantasy life had imagined time and time again. The question remained, however: was the fantasy about to become a reality?

When Kara had taken a moment to respond, obviously collecting herself for something. “Well, I don’t know how you feel about me and I don’t even know if you’re straight or not, but I might really really want to see if you’re compatible to be my bond-mate?” And while Lena might have been inclined to laugh, to make a joke on the lines of “Is this your way of asking me out?”, Kara sounded so small, so frightened, so… unsure of herself (and not in that Kara Danvers way, where it was endearing like a dog trying to catch its own tail) that Lena couldn’t.

So she did what she rarely does: initiate physical contact. She gently drew up Kara, sat them both down on the couch side by side, and wrapped her arms around Kara, drawing her into a hug. As Kara automatically reciprocated, Kara’s head leaning on her shoulder, holding her so gently (and every time she holds Lena, it’s so gentle, so caring and soft. Not lightly, no; Kara doesn’t act like Lena’s going to break with the smallest amount of pressure. No, it was calm, no matter how excited Kara was, her touch was measured to not startle), Lena leant into the hug, letting her body relax, maximizing the contact she had with Kara Danvers, without a care.

Lena’s not good with the rules on touch, how to be gentle, but she has long learnt how to play any role with her voice; one cannot command a board room if one did not how to talk to a friend. So she emulated Kara’s touch with her voice. “Kara, are you in a position to listen?” She felt a faint nod press into her shoulder, and takes that as an affirmative. “And you’re in a position to actually take in what I say?” Another nod. Lena took a deep breath, and then began talking.

“Kara, I don’t know what a bond-mate is exactly. And before you try to answer me, I don’t need to know now, because whatever happens we’re going to need to have long talks about this, okay?” Another nod. And this was it. “What it sounded like, to me, was that you were saying you wanted to ask me out on a romantic date, correct?” A long pause, each heartbeat intensifying in Lena’s chest, drawing out the sensation of immediacy and eternity. How Kara reacted to her question would change Lena’s life; much like her decision to move to National City did, her decision to betray her mother, her decision to not follow her brother or mother.

And when Kara breathed out, oh so softly that if her head hadn’t been right next to Lena’s ear she might not have heard, a single “Yes.” Then slightly louder. “Yes, I, Kara Zor-El, would like to take you, Lena Luthor, on a romantic date.” And while past history suggested that Kara would have continued, adding at least another few sentences discussing Lena’s consent or maybe diving into some other related issue. But she remained silent, letting Lena back in charge of talking.

And Kara’s answer made Lena feel… calm. She was sure that later she’d panic about it, fill with glee, or just scream with joy and try to convince herself it was all just a dream. There would almost certainly be tears. But in that moment, all Lena could think was _I need to talk Kara through this_. “Since that’s the case, then yes, Kara, I, Lena Lutessa Luthor, would like to go on a romantic date with you, Kara Zor-El.” If Kara’s grip became that ever much tighter, if her breathing hitched at that moment, it’s not as if Lena would ever tell. Instead, she continued talking. “Now, I also picked up on the fact that there’s this other person, Sara wasn’t it? And there might be issues about that. And we’ll talk about that very soon, okay darling?” Another nod. “But at this moment, could you look at me?” Lena drew slightly away, as did Kara; both as if they had unshed tears in their eyes. Lena lifted a hand to Kara’s jaw. “Can I?” 

A nod, and Lena felt Kara’s warmth in her hand, felt Kara face melt into her (and oh what a feeling that was; knowing that she caused the exact same reaction to this girl as she caused in Lena), felt surprisingly cool breath run down her wrist and her upper arms. And like that they remained for a while, just enjoying existence.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was barely the afternoon, and Kara felt exhausted. Less than five hours had passed since she first was exposed to the Kryptonite. And by that moment, she felt just about ready to sleep for a week.

(It may have had less to do with the Kryptonite, though that clearly had something to do with it, but rather the comfortable hand she was leaning on.)

(But, oh Rao, what a sensation relaxing into Lena was, feeling all the tension drain from her body; what a sensation it was, finding Lena’s other hand, and holding it loosely. How she never realized how she never relaxed fully around Lena, relaxed into her, because of this little secret. That if she relaxed into her, she might never be able to leave.)

But, for better or worse, Kara couldn’t let herself give up there. Knew that her and Lena had much to talk about, and that Lena was willing to give Kara as much time, just like this, to prepare. So she, Kara, had to be the one to bring talking into this. “What are you thinking about?”

A shy smile broke out on Lena’s face. “Who says I’m thinking about anything?”

Kara scoffed slightly. “You’re the most brilliant person I know, and you’re always thinking.”

The flushed grin Kara received, at that moment, made the entire day feel worth it. “Yes, well, before anything else we ought to talk about Sara.”

“Yeah, we should.” Kara suspected she ought to feel nervous, that she ought to be concerned about this conversation. Instead she felt calm, reserved. “On Krypton, romantic relationships were fairly common. It was acceptable, and fairly common actually, to have multiple romantic partners, in whatever capacity ‘romantic partner’ meant. However, you could have one bond-mate; the person you had children with, even in the Matrix. That actually wasn’t a social thing, like on Earth, but biological.” Kara could see the gears behind Lena’s eyes cranking, thoughts and questions racing through her mind. It caused her to chuckle. “And yes, we can talk about how that exactly worked at some point.

“The main point, however, is that I’ve been socialized to not think much about the existence of multiple romantic partners. Cheating usually only bothers me because how it was accepted that it was a relationship ender; if I wasn’t allowed to have other romantic partners while I was in the relationship then why were they? But I also get that humans are socialized differently. That ‘seeing’ multiple people isn’t a thought that crosses your minds’ naturally. That those who accept it are a small minority and those who actually do so are a fall smaller one.”

In the natural lull in the conversation that followed, Lena asked, “And what about Sara?”

“If you’re asking me whether or not Sara’s okay with it, then she is. She’s the one who even said that it’s up to you. If you mean, tell me about Sara; well… when I date, I’m looking out for bond-mates. Even... the disappointment, I was checking to see if he could be a bond-mate.” Kara unconsciously grimaced to herself. 

“Sara’s not bond-mate material; she’s great, but we’re not compatible in that way. But that’s not the only kind of affection I need or want. And Sara… Sara gives me passionate affection; whirlwind in and out, things go fast. And I enjoy that. It’s not the kind of affection I want in a bond-mate, but it is a kind I enjoy.”

“Okay, and what about us?” Another question; another point where Lena was just letting Kara speak while oh so gently guiding the conversation.

Kara couldn’t help it; the question brought about butterflies she let out her brightest grin. “Oh Rao, you are perfect bond-mate material. Like I have to see, but I bet our compatibility score would make the Matrix proud.” At the confused look on Lena’s face, she added, “I’ll explain it later, but it’s how Kryptonians determine who will be bond-mates. So yes, I hope, I _believe_ , we’re a match. And that’s why your permission is so important to me. Out of any of my romantic relationships, my bond-mate comes first. A primary, to use your _human_ terms for it.” A teasing quality entered Kara’s voice as she emphasized that word. “So if you do want to see me, and want us to be exclusive, then I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” She squeezed Lena’s hand, trying to make it clear how true it is.

More moments of silence passed, softly. Kara waiting for Lena to process, to plan and decide. “Kara. I honestly don’t know I feel about that. It’s true. I’m not doubting that you care about me, or thinking that it wouldn’t work. But it’d be weird for me, and I’m not sure if I could ever get used to it.” Another hand squeeze, as Kara felt… disappointed? No, that wasn’t the right word. Just… Kara wish she knew a word in any language to describe a sensation that an avenue of life was closing off, and that while you knew you made the right decision, it was still a sad thing to see pass.

Lena continued speaking. “But, darling, what I am sure of is this: that if we talk about these things; if we don’t hide how we feel when we take risks, then we’ll get through anything. And we both know from experience that if I can’t get through to you, then Alex can, and, well, you can get me to admit nearly anything. So how about this? You can keep whatever arrangement you have, or get whatever arrangement you both want, with Sara. We’ll go on a date or two or three, and after that point we’ll proceed?”

Kara perked up a bit, trying mightily, but perhaps unsuccessfully, to keep herself from appearing too excited, too much like she wants this much more than she wants Lena. “You sure about that?”

Lena just nodded, a silly grin breaking over her face. “Indeed. In fact, it’s my final offer.”

Kara can’t help but laugh. “Why Ms. Luthor, you drive a hard bargain.”

The two fall into companionable silence. They both know there’s much more to talk about, but at that moment, nothing needed to be said. 

Lena turned to Kara. “How about I order some potstickers and pizza while you clean up that broken glass?” And, well, there was nowhere else Kara wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the main chapters! All that's left is for an epilogue.
> 
> No mention of Alien Bee Genders, this chapter but maybe in the epilogue... #AlienBeeGenders
> 
> Also I tried to add a kiss in this chapter, and they weren't supposed to be so unclear on their poly future, but I guess those have to be left to the epilogue, since Lena and Kara decided to be super discussive of the other's feelings and care so much instead. #ThoseGays
> 
> Now, I have no way of letting you guys contact me outside of comments (unless there's a secret hidden messenger feature here somewhere), buuuut I'm also thinking of taking prompts. While I've got a few pots on the fire right now, I might do one of those "take prompts and do them whenever I feel like them thing" So I figure, if you guys want to, I'll start taking them some prompts in the comments. I basically write only femme stuff, because I am a massive lesbian and can't stop. I'm not sure of a wlw in Supergirl that I won't do besides Kalex or Lillian/anybody.
> 
> And like always, kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day! Especially comments since it lets me know what you guys are thinking! Even if it's just to yell at me about something!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee Jordan was a woman of habit, and sometimes habitless people forced themselves into Kaylee's field of view. It was a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys. This one was a tough one to write for whatever reason, and the idea that it should be from the POV of someone new was a near last second decision. But here it is.
> 
> Thank you all for taking this journey with me. It's been fun!

_**6 Months Later** _

Kaylee Jordan was a woman of habit. Each morning she awoke between 6:09 and 6:15, prepared herself a morning coffee, before preparing herself for the day ahead. And, each day, she walked out the door at near exactly 7:30, buying herself a small breakfast and then proceeding along with her day. Monday through Friday, that means work, while the weekend’s are reserved for films, tv shows, video games and/or reading.

(Some of the… less regular people in her life suggest, sometimes, that she needed variance, spontaneity. To them she suggested that they might need some sharp and stiff placed somewhere sensitive.)

Being so, Kaylee would, inevitably, become highly aware of things that run alongside her routine, whether objects or people. Not the day to day oddities, like whether there’s a traffic jam (the reason she always walked to work), or a colourful character. No, those can be safely avoided. Rather, it’s the routines she noticed; the fact that her air conditioner hums every thirty-three minutes, whether or not she’s using it. Or how every Saturday, she saw a red-headed woman out on a run with a dog, sweat collecting on her brow.

So when Kaylee takes notice when someone came along who appeared to be as routine oriented as she herself is. It took a few weeks, but she became certain that, at nearly exactly 7:35 each morning, a brunette woman would exit an apartment complex right near the café Kaylee frequents.

(And her face was familiar, but Kaylee never paid it much attention. It wasn’t as if it were her business.)

While Kaylee had purchased her breakfast and sat down to eat it, said woman would then be proceeding to walk several blocks to a parked black car (of a model and make Kaylee couldn’t identify, nor particularly tried to), slide in the passenger seat, and then drive away.

So Kaylee admired said woman. While this was, truly, the only part of the woman’s routine that Kaylee saw, it revealed a regimented individual, with routines and habits that demanded excellent discipline. So, yes, Kaylee thought that she and the woman might get along.

The blonde woman, however, who sometimes would accompany her to the car, was not the kind of person that Kaylee admired.

(She didn’t dislike the woman or anything; after all a smile that bright, loving glances shot towards the woman she actually admired and an almost insatiable desire to pet any dog that came near her are traits that are hard to hate. So no, she imagined the blonde woman to be perfectly pleasant and kind.)

What the blonde woman had, however, was a lack of routine. First, she didn’t accompany her… girlfriend? Wife? Partner? Crush? Gal Pal? Whatever they were, she didn’t accompany the brunette every day, nor was there any pattern to the days she did accompany the woman. But, that’s at least tolerable. No, it was what she did after seeing the brunette woman off that… highly bothered Kaylee.

She wouldn’t do anything in specific! Sometimes, she’d just walk off; other times return to the apartment complex. On more infuriating occasions, she would head off in one direction, before cocking her head, turning around and rushing in another.

What was worse was when she bothered to enter the café. It wasn’t that this whirlwind of disorganization was entering her space, breaking the concept of order and routine around her. (Though that certainly didn’t help.) It was… simply how she interacted with the world that pissed Kaylee off. She’d hem and haw while thinking about what she wanted to eat, added on orders at the last moment, and she’d order meals with all sorts... of varieties of taste on her plate.

(Kaylee doesn’t mind if someone wants to have a sweet breakfast or a savoury breakfast or some mixture of the two. It’s when someone orders food items that swing rapidly across the spectrum; from waffles stacked high with cream, sugar and fruits to deeply fried bacon and dry toast. Kaylee firmly believes that such things are sacrilegious to the concept of breakfast.)

The worst part, however, of her entering the café is that sometimes she’d stop, glance over at Kaylee, frown slightly, shrug and then continue shovelling food into her mouth. Every time, moments after she had done something which particularly annoyed Kaylee.

(The thought crossed Kaylee’s mind that this woman might have figured it out. That she knows how annoying Kaylee found her.)

So, yes, she took notice of the two women, going about their morning lives. So when it happened, of course Kaylee Jordan was watching.

It being the morning that Kaylee learned there was a third player in their lives; someone loud and screaming who flung herself into the annoying woman’s arms and pressed a deep kiss on her lips. Another blonde woman, shorter than the other.

(And Kaylee could have sworn that the annoying woman and the admirable one were seeing each other. They still might be, Kaylee supposed. The world had all sorts.)

This all took place less than ten feet away from where Kaylee sat; her danish partially the way to her mouth. And when the loud woman spoke, Kaylee, for the first time in years, imagined that, perhaps, if she were to break her routine, go home, make a warm cup of tea and rest underneath a series of blankets, well, that wouldn’t be bad for a one time thing, would it? As long as she mentally categorized it as a sick day, she could work around it.

For what the loud woman said, screeched practically, was as follows. “Babe! Babe! Babe! And Babe’s babe! I’m so glad to see you both! Just came back from 2314, which was super fun, but that’s not the point right now. You know those alien bee motherfuckers? With their nearly infinite number of alien bee genders, who sometimes explode from sexual frustration and yes I will never ever get over the fact? Yeah, well, apparently they’re coming to Earth, they’re sorta pissed off, and it may just be because I keep calling them alien motherfucking bees, and things along the line. You in to help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that this was a fic that kept on calling itself crack that sorta wasn't crack? Well, the crack came back baby!
> 
> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING NOTE IS LONG AND SELF-INDULGENT. LET ME LIVE Y'ALL.
> 
> And that's Casanova Kara! An entire fic which I actually completed even though I didn't think I would have! Huh. The fic started as me going: hey I have this fic idea of Pink Kryptonite and Kara and all these thoughts about alien genders and sexualities and then went: hey let me smash the two together. Hell, Sara almost didn't make it, and there wasn't going to be a poly ending; I was initially going to have two different chapters giving time and attention to the Lane sisters instead. That sorta got nixed with Lucy/Alex being added and suddenly Sara Lance came to me and told me to put her in.
> 
> Also, the alien bee genders thing is the best thing I have ever come up with, even though I didn't go as in-depth on the matter as I'd like. The origin of the phrase didn't even have to do with the image of, to quote Sara, "bee looking motherfuckers", but now here we are.
> 
> Finally, I am so grateful to all of you guys who've read, left a kudos or a comment or bookmark. As always, those make my day.
> 
> Special shoutout to all of you who left comments and communicated with me, since I was overwhelmed with the positivity and response. Y'all are the best, I can't even.
> 
> And if anyone is reading this from any hypothetical "Kara Danvers/Jess the Secretary" tag, I want you to know that this fic was here first. This fic broke ground on a ship that one day, I hope, will far more legitimately grace the hallowed halls of ships.
> 
> Coming up next from me in the Supergirl world is a very different fic that I'm working on now, a return to "Her Self" and prompts! The last one only if I find/receive some so if you guys have ideas feel free to leave them in the comments! If you guys don't want me to write another fic ever again, also let me know in the comments! I probably won't listen to ya, but you know. My comments is a safe space for yelling at me, the author.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to have put you all through this. If you genuinely enjoyed it, I'm glad that my screams into the void somehow brightened your day.
> 
> Fun fact! An earlier draft once included the name Alex as one of the "outside the gender binary" people that Kara has had a crush on. That got nixed and replaced rather quickly.
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks always make my day! Especially comments, since it lets me know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about anything in them; especially alien genders. (And if you're able to make it about alien bee genders, I'm golden)


End file.
